


Kaleb Henry Allen

by serenitykid7875



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future after Barry saves Caitlin and defeats Zoom. Barry and the team have a visitor from the future and need to help him get home. Snowbarry relationship. I don't own anything, except the OC (Kaleb Henry Allen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleb Henry Allen

Everything was finally getting better at S.T.A.R. labs after Barry and the others were able to get Barry’s speed back, save Caitlin, and take care of Jay. Barry had figured out that if he used his older self, his own powers and with Oliver and his team they could take down Jay and save both worlds. Of course Oliver was a little hesitant in helping, but after everything he and team Arrow had been through he knew that they had to help if everything was going to be fixed. Team Arrow and the two Flashes were able to take Jay down and save Caitlin in the process, which made Barry very happy.

Barry cared for Caitlin more than he had admitted to Oliver or even himself, having her gone and unable to help him had really gotten to him. He had to save her because she was everything to him and she always saved him. She was the one to be there when ever he needed someone, she listened to him and helped him learn from his mistakes. She was like his other half and he hated that Jay taking her had to make him realize just how much he needed and cared about her. Iris had noticed the difference between the two of them since they had gotten Caitlin back and she knew that Barry wasn’t as in love with her as he was in the past. And it didn’t bother as much as she thought it would; she loved Barry, but maybe she was just meant to be his friend after all that has happened. Ever since he had come to live with her and Joe all she wanted for him was him to be happy and if it wasn’t with her she was okay with that.

And now as Team Arrow had gone back to Starling and everything was getting back to normal; Barry knew that he wouldn’t be able to do what he did without her and he didn’t want to. So he decided to ask Caitlin out on a date; they had so much in common and they were best friends, but he wanted to be more than that. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, care and love for her for the rest of his life.

“Hey Cait.” Barry said as he entered the cortex, seeing Caitlin at the main desk going through some papers.

“Hey Barry.” Caitlin said as she put the papers down and turned to him, he sat down in the chair next to her.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m doing better. How are you?”

“I’m okay.” He paused for a second before continuing. “I’m glad that you’re okay. I don’t know what I would have done if he had hurt you more.”

“It’s not your fault Barry. He only took me because of how much I reminded him of his mother. She had called his father a monster before he shot her, like I did before he took your speed. We talked a bit about his past. But I’m okay Barry. You saved me.”

“And I would do it again. I won’t let you get hurt and not save you.”

“I would do the same for you.”

“Cait.” Barry said taking Caitlin’s hand in his before he continued. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get dinner with me tonight.”

Caitlin looked surprised for a second before the most beautiful grin grow on her face, she gave his hand a squeeze and said, “I’d love to Barry.”

Barry smiled before he leaned in a kissed her and it was magical for both of them; when they pulled apart they smiled lovely at each other.

Suddenly there was a gust of air that flew passed them, Barry moved to block Caitlin from whatever had just entered the room, but to their surprise there was a little boy about four standing in front of them.

“Mommy, Daddy.” The little boy said as he suddenly was in Caitlin’s arms, who held him with a look of surprise on her face. “Daddy you look funny.” He said pointing at my face. He looked like a mini Barry, but with Caitlin’s eyes, nose, and hair color.

“What’s your name son?” Barry asked him.

The little boy looked at him with a sad face and tears started to fall down his face he cried, “You don’t remember me Daddy?”

“Oh sweetheart it’s okay. Don’t cry.” Caitlin said as she comforted the little boy holding him to her.

“I’m sorry my son. I think you traveled back in time. I’m sorry I don’t know your name.” Barry said as he rubbed his little boy’s back.

“I’m in the past?” The little boy said surprised.

“Yes you are.”

“Uh-oh.”

“So what is your name sweetheart?” Caitlin said hoping he wouldn’t start crying again.

“Kaleb Henry Allen.” Kaleb said as he cuddled in Caitlin’s arms rubbing his face against her shoulder.

“That’s an awesome name son.” Barry said with a smile.

“Mommy said it was her favorite.”

“And it is.” Caitlin said giving her little boy a kiss on the forehead as he hugged her.

“Hey Caitlin, Barry.” Cisco said as he entered the room, he was too focused on what he was working on to look up and notice Kaleb.

“Uncle Cisco.” Kaleb said as his eyes started to droop and he laid his head on Caitlin’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Cisco said as he finally looked up to see Kaleb almost asleep and cuddling in to Caitlin, Barry standing by her side rubbing the little boy’s back. “Who’s this?”

“Cisco, this is Kaleb Henry Allen.” Barry said with a huge smile on his face.

“WHAT?”

“Cisco not so loud.” Caitlin said covering Kaleb’s ear with her hand trying to keep from waking up, but that didn’t work.

“Mommy I’m tired.” Kaleb said as he cuddled even closer to Caitlin, his face buried in her shoulder, he had hold of some of her hair in his hand.

“Okay, sweetheart let’s go lay you down. Uncle Cisco, Daddy, and I are going to talk while you’re taking a nap.” Caitlin said as she went to lay Kaleb down on one of the med beds in the other room.

“Sorry.” Cisco said softly as they watched her go and then he turned to Barry. “Congrats. He’s adorable.”

“Thanks.” Barry said with a big smile on his face.

“How did he get here? What is he doing here?” Cisco asked as Caitlin joined them again.

“We don’t have any of those answers, but we are not going to ask him until after he’s had his nap.” Caitlin said Barry wrapped an arm around her.

“So you two are together now.”

“Yes.” Barry said with a goofy grin on his face.

“Cool. Do you think your future self will come back or should we find a way to get you to the future?” Cisco asked wanting to know how they were going to get Kaleb back to his correct time.

“That’s a good question.” Caitlin said, “I’m sure we’re both worried sick about him.”

“Yeah and I’m pretty sure I’d do anything to get our son. But we also need to know how he got here. There has to be a reason he’s here we’ll have to find out why.” Barry said.

“I agree, but after his nap and he’s going to need to eat soon especially since he’s a speedster. He will probably need to eat every couple of hours.”

“Okay. After he wakes up we’ll take him to Jitters get food and then have a talk with him. Should we tell Harry and the others?” Cisco asked.

“Tell me what?” Wells asked as he entered the room.

“Mister Wells.” Kaleb said from the doorway of the other room.

“Who are you?”

“Kaleb how did you get down? Are you okay?” Caitlin asked as she moved to check on him.

“I’m okay Mommy. I climbed down. Will you come lay with me?” Kaleb said as Caitlin picked him and up and he cuddled in to her.

“Of course sweetheart. Barry, you and Cisco explain.”

“Mommy?” Wells said after Caitlin and Kaleb were laying down in the other room.

“Kaleb Henry Allen. Caitlin and my son. We don’t know why he’s here or how he got here, but were going to ask and find out after his nap. Caitlin won’t let us talk to him until then.” Barry explained.

Wells, Barry, and Cisco had walked closer to the other room and watched as Kaleb cuddled with Caitlin, who let him lay on her chest. “She’s going to make a great mother. She already is attached to him.” Wells said with a small smile as he watched Caitlin rub circles against Kaleb’s back as he settled against her.

“Dad?” Jesse said from the entrance of the cortex, she walked over to them and peered inside. “Who’s the cute little boy cuddling with Caitlin? He looks a lot like you Barry except with Caitlin’s eyes, nose, and hair color.”

“Jesse!” Kaleb shouted when he looked up from Caitlin’s chest and saw Jesse standing by the others, suddenly he was in her arms.

“Hello. Aren’t you a cutie?”

“Kaleb Henry Allen get back in here and take your nap.” Caitlin said as she sat up and gave him that glare which meant that she meant business.

“Sorry Mommy.” Kaleb said as he flashed himself back into her arms.

“It’s nap time mister.”

“Okay Mommy.”

Kaleb and Caitlin got settled in bed again and the others moved a little farther away from the window to hopefully prevent Kaleb from not taking his nap and to make sure Caitlin didn’t use that voice or glare at them.

“Mommy?” Jesse said once they were far enough away that Kaleb didn’t hear them and after her father had hugged her so tight she thought she’d be crushed.

“Kaleb, is Caitlin and my son from the future.” Barry stated.

“Oh. How did he get here? Do you think somethings wrong in the future?”

“We don’t know. Caitlin said that he needed to take a nap and we are going to wait till after that to start asking him questions. She’s pretty determined that he get that nap.”

“I could tell from the tone in her voice. She’s great with him and I’ve only been here a few minutes to see it.”

“When he’s done with his nap we’re going to take him to Jitters to get him some food. You want to come with us?” Cisco asked.

“Sure. I heard that you guys defeated Zoom for good. What happened?” Jesse asked.

“It’s a long story.” Barry said as he watched Kaleb and Caitlin.

“Well I can shorten it up with a recap. We captured Zoom for like a second, Barry gave him his speed, and he kidnapped Caitlin. Then we got Barry his speed back and Barry got a future self to come help get rid of Zoom for good and rescue Caitlin. Team Arrow came by and helped out. They rescued Caitlin, fought Zoom and won.” Cisco explained.

“Okay maybe that wasn’t as long a story as I thought it would be.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help.” Jesse said softly.

“Are you okay? Have you been eating? Where have you been staying?” Wells asked his daughter.

“I’m okay Dad. I have been working at a restaurant and staying at hotel near there. I got in to the college there and have been taking classes. And yes I have been eating. You don’t need to worry so much I’ve learned a lot from you over the years. I’m okay. It’s okay.”

“I’m glad your back. I’ve missed you. What have you been studying?”

“Biochemistry and Engineering. I am double majoring. And I took a couple of the tests to get into the advanced classes.”

“That’s awesome.” Cisco said, “Caitlin double majored also, but hers was biochemistry and her MD. She can work at almost any hospital around the world if she wanted.”

“No wonder she is in charge of repairing you guys.” Jesse said with a smile.

“I’m really happy for you Jesse. I see this world is growing on you.” Wells said.

“It is, but it’s a little harder to not have all the technology that we had there here.”

“It does take some getting use too.”

“I’m going to go watch over Caitlin and Kaleb.” Barry said having been away from them for more than fifteen minutes bothered him.

“Okay. Jesse want to help me with a project that I’m working on?” Cisco asked.

“Sure. I’m on break from school and work. Wanted to come see how things were going. I’d love to keep busy.” Jesse said as she and Cisco started toward Cisco and Well’s lab.

“Barry.” Wells called after Barry after Jesse and Cisco left.

“Yes.” Barry said turning to him.

“I know how attached you’re getting to your and Caitlin’s son, but remember he has to go home at some point don’t get too attached. It will hurt having to be without him when he leaves.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks.” Barry said and then he went back to heading to Caitlin and Kaleb. Wells left the cortex to go see what project Jesse was helping Cisco with. When Barry entered the room where Kaleb was taking his nap with Caitlin; he saw his and Caitlin’s son curled up next to Caitlin with his head against her chest and a handful of her hair in his hand. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; he quickly and quietly took a picture with his phone and then took one with Caitlin’s. He knew that she would want the memory just as much as he would. He sat in the chair next to them and took Caitlin’s hand in his, it was the first time that she was actually sleeping well and he just wanted to sit there and watch them forever.

 

An hour later Caitlin and Kaleb woke from the nap and they were headed to Jitters with Barry, Cisco, and Jesse; Iris and Joe were going to meet them there. Barry was driving, leaving Caitlin to hold their son in the back seat with Cisco and Jesse was sitting shotgun.

“So how exactly are we going to tell Iris and Joe?” Caitlin asked breaking the silence that was currently driving everyone crazy.

“I think we can just tell them.” Barry said.

“Grandpa Joe and Aunt Iris are the best. Like Grandpa Henry and Jesse and Mister Wells and Uncle Cisco. They love me.” Kaleb said naming most of the people in their lives. “Even Uncle Ollie and Aunt Felicity and William love me.”

“Uncle Ollie? Aunt Felicity? And William?” Cisco said not thinking that Oliver and Felicity would get together again.

“Yeah.” Kaleb said.

“I’m sure everyone loves you sweetheart.” Caitlin said.

“Can Uncle Ollie and Aunt Felicity come and see me?”

“Sorry buddy, but they are pretty busy right now.” Barry said from the driver’s seat.

“Okay.”

“We’re here.”

Barry got out of the car and immediately went to the side door where Caitlin was starting to get out, he held out his hand for her to take. Then he reached into the car and pulled Kaleb out, who cuddled against his shoulder once he was out of the car.

“Okay sweetheart, remember no speeding.” Caitlin said it was the first time that they had told him not to use his speed and they almost had forgot that when he got excited he used it.

“Okay Mommy.” Kaleb said a little disappointed, but he remembered his Mommy and Daddy had told him the same thing when he first understood that he shouldn’t use his speed outside S.T.A.R. labs.

“Good boy.” Barry said giving Kaleb a kiss on the forehead.

“Let’s go in.” Cisco said as he and Jesse lead the way in to Jitters.

They got a table for six and a high chair for Kaleb for when he wanted to sit on his own, but he really liked it in Caitlin’s lap as he colored the coloring book that Caitlin had thought to pick up on their way. Barry sat close to them and held Caitlin’s hand that wasn’t coloring with their son; Cisco and Jesse talked and watched from their side of the table as they wanted for Iris and Joe to show up. They all ordered before they arrived and ordered them their normals.

“Hey guys.” Iris said as she and Joe joined them, they both hadn’t noticed Kaleb at first, but once they were sitting Iris and Joe both sat staring at Kaleb with their mouths open in shock.

“Who is this?” Joe said coming to his senses first.

“Grandpa Joe.” Kaleb said as he looked up from his coloring book.

“Grandpa?”

“Mommy why does Grandpa Joe look like Daddy did when you held me at S.T.A.R. labs?” Kaleb said turning to Caitlin.

“Remember you’re in the past? He doesn’t know you yet.” Caitlin said reminding Kaleb.

“Oh yeah. Sorry Grandpa Joe. My name is Kaleb Henry Allen.”

“Allen?” Iris said coming out of her shock only to be shocked again.

“Hi Aunt Iris.” Kaleb said giving her a quick smile and wave before turning back to his coloring book.

“We were going to explain a little better, but Kaleb was excited to see you.” Barry said and then told them, “He’s from the future. After we eat we’ll all go back to S.T.A.R. labs and get some more information.”

“Here’s all your food guys.” The waitress said as she started passing out the food.

“Thank you.” They all said before she walked away to go help a different table.

“Okay sweetheart time to eat.” Caitlin said as she held her hand out for Kaleb’s crayons.

“Okay Mommy.” Kaleb said handing over his crayons.

“You can color when you’re done okay.” Barry said seeing the sad face his son made when he couldn’t color anymore and he hated seeing that sad face.

“Thank you Daddy.”

“All right here’s your three sandwiches. Remember don’t eat too fast.” Caitlin said as she set Kaleb’s plate down in front of him.

“I remember Mommy.” Kaleb said as he grabbed his first sandwich and started to eat.

“Good boy.”

“So how long has Kaleb been here?” Joe asked as they all started to eat their own food.

“About three hours.” Cisco said looking at his watch.

“He’s adorable Caitlin and Barry.” Iris said watching Kaleb as he slowed himself down when he had started to eat too fast.

“Thanks Iris.” Barry said with a big grin on his face.

“He is the cutest.” Caitlin said.

“Mommy I’m not cute. I’m handsome.” Kaleb said with a smile.

“Okay sweetheart you’re handsome.”

Kaleb gave another quick smile and turned back to his food, grabbing his second sandwich; Barry watch the two of them and knew his and Caitlin’s future self were probably worried sick and wondering where Kaleb was. Once they got some information out of Kaleb they had to get him to his own time, he knew that he and Caitlin must be worried sick and wondering where he was, he swore he was going to get Kaleb home no matter what.

 

After they all finished with dinner they all headed to S.T.A.R. labs where Wells was going over some of the things they had collected at Zoom’s lair. He joined them in the cortex where he would have his food that they picked up for him.

“Okay. Let’s get this started.” Wells said as he took a seat and started to eat at the table surrounded by chairs, the others had grabbed chairs and were seating around the table too. Caitlin had Kaleb in her lap and as he looked around the table he saw that everyone was looking at him.

“Son we need to ask you some questions.” Barry said as Kaleb looked at him.

“Okay Daddy. What do you need to know?” Kaleb asked him.

“How did you get here?” Caitlin asked.

“You aren’t going to like it. You always told Daddy and I to be careful with our speed.”

“It’s okay sweetheart we need to know. I won’t be mad.”

“Okay. Daddy and I were out practicing our speed, when a bad guy named Dantley Walker came. You gave him the name Spin, Uncle Cisco. He has the ability to magnify your fear and make it come true. I guess Daddy was really scared to loss me cause that’s how I got here. Daddy told me to run to Mommy at S.T.A.R. labs and when I did Spin made me come here.”

“So if we capture this Dantley Walker now and put him in the pipeline it will prevent him from getting out and being able to do that in the future right?”

“I think that could work, but we need to find out if his powers are active now or if he hasn’t used them yet. If we capture him and he isn’t using them it might seem that the Flash is capturing people for no reason.” Wells said.

“Okay. Cisco find out who he is and what he does. I’ll pay him a visit and if he is we’ll capture him and put him away. Then we can figure out how to get Kaleb back to his time.” Barry said.

“Sounds like a good plan to me, but how are you going to capture him. If he uses your fear to kill you, he will know yours and will use it.” Joe said.

“I didn’t think of that.”

“I’ll start looking for information about him. Caitlin why don’t you come up with a serum that will make Barry fearless before he goes to handle Dantley.” Cisco said.

“I’ll help you.” Wells said to Caitlin.

“Okay.” Caitlin said as she stood with Kaleb and handed him to Barry. Caitlin then said, “Be good boys.” She then kissed Kaleb’s forehead and then Barry on the lips.

“We’ll be good Mommy.” Kaleb said as he cuddled in to Barry.

“You should probably give him a bath and then put him to bed for the night.” Caitlin suggested. “And I will be in a little later to see you both.”

“Okay.” Barry agreed.

“I don’t want to go to bed without you Mommy.” Kaleb said with little tears in his eyes.

“Sweetheart I will be there as soon as…” Caitlin tried to say, but suddenly Kaleb was in her arms with tears falling down and it killed Caitlin to see those tears.

“Please Mommy.”

“You go be with them Caitlin. We can handle this. Cisco and Wells can work on the serum. Iris and I will work on information on Dantley. Jesse you can be the go between and help everyone.” Joe said as he headed to the computers with Iris, while Cisco, Wells, and Jesse headed to another lab to start going over what they knew about fear.

“Okay.” Caitlin said softly, thinking how grateful she was to have Joe, “All right sweetheart let’s go.”

Caitlin and Barry then headed to the bathroom that had a bathtub, gave Kaleb a bath, and got him in to some pajamas that they had picked up when they stopped for the coloring book along with some other things that they thought they might need for Kaleb.

 

Barry, Caitlin, and Kaleb were situated on the beds, cuddling together, in hope that Kaleb would fall asleep so that they could leave him for a little bit to help the others. Barry had moved two beds together and locked them to make sure that they’d stay together and no one would fall in between, while Caitlin helped Kaleb brush his teeth. Kaleb was laying on top of Barry, who had one arm around Caitlin as they waited for Kaleb to fall asleep. Caitlin too had her head against Barry’s chest and Kaleb had grabbed hold of a little bit of her hair. She wondered why he did that, but he was starting to get tired so she wasn’t going to ask.

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” Kaleb asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Of course sweetheart.” Caitlin said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“Where else would we be?” Barry said as he felt Kaleb rub his face against his chest, his eyes drooping closed.

“Sleep sweetheart.” Kaleb cuddled in closer and finally seemed to be falling asleep, Caitlin watched as Barry closed his eyes too, but continued to rub circles on Kaleb’s back. She couldn’t believe her luck, she had an adorable son with the man that she had fallen in love with. Barry was going to be a great father and she couldn’t wait till Kaleb was born to see Barry be the man she was seeing with Kaleb now. Kaleb and Barry’s breathing started to even out and she knew that the both of them were going to fall asleep.

Soon they both were asleep, Caitlin pulled her hair out of Kaleb’s grasp and got up; she wanted to check on the others before she came back and went to sleep herself. But first she grabbed her and Barry’s phones, she had to get a picture of this, so she took a photo with her phone and then Barry’s. Then she went to check on the others.

“Hey Joe, Iris how is it going?” Caitlin said as she headed over to them.

“We are getting some good information. Barry and Kaleb asleep?” Iris said as she looked up.

“Yep. And it’s pretty cute. I’m going to check on the others. Why don’t you guys call it a night it’s getting pretty late?”

“Yeah it is. We’ll be here early to start going over some more information. We’ll bring breakfast and coffee.” Joe said looking at his watch.

“Good. Night guys.” Caitlin said as she headed to see the others.

Joe and Iris both went over to the room they were using as a bedroom to see Barry and Kaleb for themselves. Seeing Barry laying there with Kaleb cuddled against his chest was the most adorable things in the world.

“They are adorable.” Iris said with a smile.

“He’s going to be a great father.” Joe said with a smile of his own.

“Come on let’s get home.”

 

In Wells and Cisco’s lab, they were starting to get a good idea of what exactly they were going to do about Spin. Jesse had helped with a lot of the biology and chemical things that they needed to keep in mind. When Caitlin entered they looked up from their research.

“Something wrong Caitlin?” Cisco asked.

“No just wanted to check on you guys.” Caitlin said.

“Feeling motherly toward everyone?” Wells said with a smile.

“Sort of. Having Kaleb here just makes me feel different.”

“As it should. Having a child changes everything.”

“We were just about to take a break for the night.” Jesse said as she looked up from the papers they were writing on.

“Good. You guys should get some rest.” Caitlin stated without really thinking about it.

“See motherly.” Wells said his smile growing a little bigger than normal.

“Night guys.” Caitlin said with a smile before heading back to Barry and Kaleb.

“Night Caitlin.” Wells, Cisco, and Jesse each said as they watched her go.

“Do you think they’ll be okay once we get Kaleb back to his time?” Cisco asked once she was gone.

“I believe that they will be fine. In a few years Kaleb will be here and it will be like he never left. They might get a little sad for a while, but it will be okay.” Wells said being optimist for the first time since he had been with them. He had experience with having a child, he knew what they would feel once Kaleb was gone and he knew once some time went by they would all be okay again.

“They both are going to make great parents.” Jesse said as she stood to head to her and Wells room.

“They are.” Wells said and he joined her in heading back to their room, leaving Cisco who gathered some of his stuff before heading out for the night.

 

The next morning everyone, but Barry, Caitlin, and Kaleb were up, eating and drinking coffee at the table they all had gotten up a little bit earlier than normal in hopes to get things handled so that they could get Kaleb back to his own time. They all had checked on them when they came in, seeing them cuddled together in the middle of the two beds was adorable and Cisco had taken several photos with everyone’s phones so that they could remember just how cute the family was together. Barry was laying flat on his back with Caitlin curled against his side and Kaleb was in the little space between them his head on Caitlin’s chest with a piece of her hair in his fist.

“They are too cute together.” Iris said looking at the photo that Cisco had taken for her, she absolutely loved seeing them together as a family.

“They are.” Jesse agreed as she sipped on her coffee, she had missed Jitters coffee while she had been gone and Iris had picked her up two extra-large cups after hearing that.

“Who is what?” Barry said as he, Caitlin, and Kaleb entered the room together. Kaleb in Caitlin’s arms rubbing sleep out of his eyes one hand holding some of Caitlin’s hair, while Barry had his arm around Caitlin.

“Here I’ll show you.” Iris said as she showed them the picture that Cisco took. Barry and Caitlin both smiled at seeing them all together.

“I want that photo.” Caitlin said.

“Me too.” Barry added.

“I’ll send it to you both.” Iris said as she texted them the photo.

“Here’s some coffee Caitlin.” Cisco said handing her a mug.

“Thanks.” Caitlin said taking the mug from him.

“Come have some breakfast.” Joe said from his spot at the table, “We brought PBJs for Kaleb.”

“Yay! I love those.” Kaleb said as he flashed over to him, Joe handed him one of the sandwiches, and then Kaleb flashed back into Caitlin’s arms.

“Say thank you sweetheart.” Caitlin reminded Kaleb.

“Sorry. Thank you Grandpa Joe.” Kaleb said before he started to eat.

Caitlin and Barry sat down and grabbed some of the food that Joe and Iris brought for them, while Kaleb sat in Barry’s lap eating his sandwich. They all enjoyed breakfast, talking about how they were doing and what was next on the schedule. Wells said that he needed Caitlin to look over some of the formula, to double check that they covered all the bases and that none of what they were putting together would have a side effect for Barry. Joe and Iris said that they had gathered as much information on Dantley as they would find and hopefully it would help them.

 

Everyone gathered in the cortex to go over all the information on Dantley, Joe and Iris explained all that they had found on him and some unsolved cases that could be related to Dantley’s abilities; while they were doing this Kaleb was playing with some of the action figures that Cisco had picked up when he had went out to get them lunch with Jesse.

“So he is killing people with his gift?” Barry said looking over the old case files about the unsolved mysterious deaths of several people around Central City.

“It appears he is. We can’t be sure, but I believe he is. We have to stop him from killing anymore people.” Joe said

“And I believe that we have a serum that will prevent you from feeling fearful, but he will know your fear. We can’t make a serum to block your fear in your mind. So you’re going to need to figure out a way to keep yourself from believing that your fear is happening. He will manipulate things around you to make you believe they are occurring.” Wells explained.

“I get it. Don’t believe it’s happening.” Barry said.

“Yes, but there’s more to it. The couple of people he didn’t kill, said that he made them see their fear, made them feel it. You might not be able to feel it, but you will see it. You have to keep your head in the game and take him down.”

“I created a serum to amplify his feelings of fear, it should stop him from amplifying your fear.” Caitlin said handing Barry an injector with the serum.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Barry said.

“Be careful Barry.”

“I will be.”

“Daddy where are you going?” Kaleb asked as he saw that Barry had his suit on.

“I’m going to go handle Spin.” Barry said to him as he gave him a hug.

“Be careful Daddy.”

“I’m coming back to you and your Mommy. I need you to be good for your Mommy, okay?”

“I will be Daddy.”

“Good boy buddy.”

Caitlin moved to hug Barry and then gave him a kiss she then said, “We’ll be listening through the coms. If you start to see things just talk to us.”

“It will be okay. I’ll be back with him so get the pipeline ready.” Barry said giving her one more kiss before speeding away.

“I’ll go calibrate the cell to prevent his powers from working while he’s in the pipeline.” Cisco said as he headed to the pipeline.

“I’ll help you.” Wells said as he and Cisco left.

“Come have a seat Caitlin.” Joe said seeing the worry on Caitlin’s face as she started to pace.

“Okay.” Caitlin said as she sat down in front of the main computers.

 

Barry got to Dantley’s work place, the KN News station, and he quickly checked the surrounding before entering the station. Joe and Iris had showed him several pictures of Dantley and told Barry that Dantley was probably in his supposed to be secret lair underneath the television station. They had also caught Spin kidnapping another meta-human who he was holding captive. Barry decided to save the captive first and then handle Spin. So he was able to find the secret entrance and rescued the captive, taking him back to S.T.A.R. labs to be checked over by Caitlin later after they captured Spin.

“Were done with the cells. Barry your up.” Cisco said over the coms.

“Flash! What have you done? Where is my captive?” Spin demanded from Barry as he arrived back at the lair.

“He’s safe and I’m taking you down.” Barry stated, but before he could inject Spin, Spin sensed Barry’s fear and started to exploit it.

“You have a fear of losing those you love. I love those kind of people.” Spin said as he showed Barry in his mind Caitlin trying to save Barry only to be killed by the meta-human, she was stabbed in the heart.

“No Cait!” Barry called out.

“Barry. I’m right here. I’m safe. Don’t let him defeat you.” Caitlin said in to the coms calmly. Barry shook his head making the thoughts leave him.

“No no no you are going to suffer.” Spin said as he showed Barry another fear, Kaleb being taken away from him.

“Kaleb!” Barry cried out to his son.

“Daddy I’m here. It’s okay. I’m with Mommy.” Kaleb said hearing his father call out for him.

“Barry give him the injection. They are safe. Capture Spin and you will see them.” Wells demanded through the coms.

Barry shook his head again and flashed behind Spin, injected the serum, and then brought him back to S.T.A.R. labs and put him in the cell then closed the pipeline entrance. He then flashed in to the cortex and had Caitlin and Kaleb in his arms holding them tightly.

“It’s okay Barry. It’s okay. We’re right here.” Caitlin said holding Barry just as tightly back.

“You did it Daddy.” Kaleb said hugging Barry around the neck with his face pressed against Barry’s neck.

“I’m so glad you both are okay.” Barry said hugging them, with his own face pressed in to Caitlin’s neck.

“It wasn’t real Barry. We are here, safe and sound.” Caitlin said softly knowing that she hoped that she never had to see what Barry saw.

“I love you both so much.”

“We love you too Daddy.” Kaleb said.

“We do.” Caitlin said and Barry pulled away from them for a second to kiss Caitlin and then Kaleb.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I would like my son.” Future Barry said from the doorway of the cortex.

“Daddy!” Kaleb said flashing to future Barry.

“Kaleb, I’m so glad you are okay. Your mother and I have been worried sick.”

“I knew I wouldn’t wait too long before coming to get Kaleb.” Barry said still holding tight to Caitlin.

“Sorry it took so long. I had to wait till Cisco created something to help me get back to the future. Didn’t want to be stuck here in the past. Plus Caitlin would have been extremely upset if Kaleb was stuck here without her.” Future Barry said.

“They took really good care of me Daddy.” Kaleb stated.

“Of course they did. It’s time to say goodbye buddy.”

“Okay.” Kaleb flashed to Caitlin, “See you in a few years Mommy.”

“I love you Kaleb.” Caitlin said giving him a hug and kiss.

“Love you too.” Kaleb then flashed to Barry and said, “Bye Daddy.”

“Bye son.” Barry said receiving a hug and kiss too.

“Bye Grandpa Joe.” Kaleb said after he flashed in to Joe’s arms.

“Bye Kaleb, you be good.” Joe said giving him a hug.

“Of course Grandpa.” Kaleb said with a smile and then he flashed to Iris. “Bye Aunt Iris.”

“Goodbye Kaleb. I can’t wait to see you again.” Iris said giving Kaleb a hug.

“I can’t either.” Kaleb said and then flashed to Cisco. “Bye Uncle Cisco.”

“Bye buddy.” Cisco said giving him a hug.

Kaleb then flashed to Jesse and said, “Bye Jesse.”

“Bye Kaleb.” Jesse said hugging Kaleb.

Then Kaleb flashed to the last person he had to say goodbye to and said, “Goodbye Mister Wells.”

“Goodbye Kaleb.” Wells said hugging Kaleb tight then Kaleb flashed back to future Barry.

“Goodbye everyone. Thank you for taking good care of him. He’ll see you in a couple years.” Future Barry said and then he pulled something out and then took off heading back to the future.

“I miss him already.” Caitlin said as Barry pulled her against his side.

“Me too.” Barry said as he kissed Caitlin’s forehead.

“Don’t worry he’ll be here sooner than you think.” Wells said knowing they were going to be a little sad for a few days before they got back to themselves.

 

In the future, Caitlin was pacing back and forth in the cortex, Barry had left a few minutes ago and she was worried that Cisco’s device might malfunction.

“Caitlin stop pacing. It’s going to work and Barry will be back any second.” Cisco said from his seat behind the computers.

“I know your right, but it’s my job as a mother and wife to worry.” Caitlin snapped at Cisco, before realizing he was just trying to help, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I understand. But it’s going to be fine.”

“He’s right Snow. They’ll both be back any second.” Wells said from his seat.

Suddenly Barry and Kaleb were standing in front of here both with wide grins, Caitlin pulled them both in to her arms giving them hugs and kisses.

“Kaleb, are you okay? I’m so glad you’re safe.” Caitlin cried as she took Kaleb from Barry.

“I’m okay Mommy. You took good care of me.” Kaleb said hugging Caitlin back.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Are you hungry? Do you want anything?”

“May we go get ice cream together?” Kaleb asked.

“Of course sweetheart.” Caitlin replied.

Barry took her hand in his and they went to go get ice cream with their son and nothing could be better, they had Kaleb back and he was safe. Life was good again.


End file.
